


"Trio"

by Dirty Girl (Thousand_Sweet_Kisses)



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses/pseuds/Dirty%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty fic featuring the three hench-children of Oogie Boogie as teenagers. Might end up being full threesome, or just Shock choosing her person; haven't quite gotten to that point yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Trio” 1

I must be the most perverted citizen of Halloweentown, Shock thought to herself as her fingers of her left hand played with her clit and her right hand pumped the gigantic dildo in and out of her pussy; trying to reach orgasm on a solo mission.

The now 18 year old had graduated from henchchild of Oogie Boogie, to the sexy witch who reflected mortal world female Halloween standards. Not only in outfits/costumes, but in actions. She had already fucked every single non-attached male resident of Halloweentown, some of the females and some of the married males of the city of Halloween. She was also not afraid to vanish to the bathroom or a stranger’s house in the Human world for a quick fuck.

Lock and Barrel were two of the remaining people she had left to fuck; and she wanted to fuck them and have them fuck her. Both boys had also grown up from fellow hunchcildren of the sack of bugs who would fight with each other constantly, into handsome sexy young men who still argued, but no where near as bad as when they were children.

Shock lay on her bed, completely naked, fucking herself while picturing her two boys. With a sudden shout she reached orgasm, pleasure spreading quickly through her limbs. She stopped playing her with her now sensitive clit, and slowed the thrusts from the dildo; prolonging her pleasure. When she came back down, panting; she pulled it out of her and let it rest on the bed in between her legs. She caught her breath and allowed her muscles to respond to her commands, laying back on the bed, satisfied for the time being. When she could, she stood up and grabbed the dildo and walked into her bathroom. She quickly cleaned it before putting in a box with other pleasure toys and stashed it under her sink. 

She started the shower, the water scalding hot. She showered quickly, washing her hair that was so curly it looked like metal springs. She shaved her arms, legs and touched up her pussy, making sure it was smooth and hairless, just as she liked. When she was finished she turned off the water, hoping she had enough time to allow the water to heat, replacing the hot water she just used. She dried off as well as she could inside the steamy, humid room. She wrapped her hair in her towel and pulled on her black and red silk robe and walked back into her room and across the room to her closet.

She lived with Lock and Barrel in a four bedroom house on the outskirts of Halloweentown, right near Curly Hill and the Hinterlands and cemetery which provided easy access to the Mortal World. She used her position as the only girl to claim the master suite with the walk in closet and attached Bathroom; which was also the house’s largest bathroom. The boys had their own bathrooms, though they weren’t attached to their rooms. But as males they didn’t care about walking through the house to get to and from their bathroom.

She turned the closet’s light on and walked over to the full length mirror in the back. She let the robe fall to the floor, following it with her eyes until it hit the ground. With a semi-critical eye, she regarded her naked reflection. Her feet were small with her toe nails painted black. Her calves were shaped from the running she did while preparing for Halloween and the heels she wore when she was doing anything else. Her thighs were proportionate to the rest of her body, though the didn’t have a gap between them if she stood normally. Her knobby knees from childhood vanished once she hit her first post-puberty growth spurt. Her stomach was nice and trim, not because she worked out a lot, but she did eat right. Her breasts were on the large side, being a solid C up and occasionally (depending on the store) a D cup. Her neck was long and slender and sensitive led up to her long face. Her nose was slightly pointed, though it wasn’t as bad as it had been when she was younger. Her eyes were a dark grey, like storm clouds. Her wiry hair, which looked totally different then it felt topped it off. She twisted to the side, looking over her shoulder down at the side profile of her body to her butt. It was nice and plump, it wasn’t disproportionate to the rest of her body, but it was noticeable.

Over all, she was pleased with her looks. She then preceded to get dressed, preparing to go to the Mortal World with her boys and dance at a dance club. A pair of boy short panties were pulled over her smooth cleft between her legs and thighs followed by a pair of skin tight black leather pants. She looked like she was poured into the jeans, thats how tight they were. The matching bra was next, before she slid into a black and red checkered dress with some of the squares missing, letting some of her pale skin show. The dress was more like a really long shirt, the hem came down to just below her ass cheeks. The neck of the shirt was scooped, showing a hint of her cleavage. The sleeves were only two inch thick straps on her shoulders, leaving most of her shoulders and all of her arms bare.

She cast a speculative gaze towards her shoes before choosing a pair of knee high, three inch stiletto heeled boots. She grabbed a pair of comfy socks from her dresser near the door and sat on her bed to pull the socks on. She was in the middle of pulling her socks on when the front door opened and slammed shut, announcing one of the boys’ arrival. The front door was to the South and she could hear the footsteps leading to the west of the house, letting her know that Barrel was home. He started his shower and she breathed a sigh of relief, he took quick showers, usually in the cold water, which meant the hot water had even more time to fill back up before Lock arrived home.

She slid into her socks and grabbed her shoes before leaving her room. The living room was the center of the house along with the Kitchen. She dropped her shoes off in the Living Room and headed into the kitchen to make a quick meal for herself. The boys either ate before coming home or brought something for the three of them to eat, but she wanted to eat a small snack before then.

She got herself a glass of water before cutting up a few pieces of fruit. The sound of the front door opening and closing again, let her know that Lock was home too. He breezed through the living room and kitchen, tossing a greeting to her over his shoulder on his way to his Northern room. He closed his door just as Barrel opened the door to his bathroom and he walked into his room. Then the sound of the third and final shower in the house turning on could be heard as Lock showered himself.

Her fruit in a bowel she carried it and her glass of water into the living room as she curled on the couch to eat her food, ears on the sounds of the boys getting ready for a night of drinking, dancing and for some: sex. Her food quickly vanished as did her water, so when the bowel and glass was empty she returned to the kitchen and rinsed the bowel before placing them in the dishwasher.

She started to plan while she waited for the boys, absent-mindedly putting her shoes on. She wanted to have her boys. So she had to seduce them. The first part of any plan along these lines had to be, establish whether or not they could think of her in that fashion, or if she was like a sister to them. That was he goal for tonight; see if she could get one or both of her boys to indicate they wanted her sexually. 

Their lives were, hopefully, about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

“Trio” 2

The boys were finally ready and they three of them walked from their house, which they left unlocked, to the cemetery and the large headstone that was actually a route to the Human World. It was still early when they arrived in the cemetery. They quickly and silently left the quiet graveyard and headed down the block to the popular dance club/bar. They joined the queue of people getting their IDs check and entering the building.

The three of them pulled out powder from pouches they carried with them whenever they headed into the Mortal World. When they reached the front of the line they blew the powder all around them, into the faces of the bouncers and the people behind them. Then they simply walked into the club and went around and blew the powder into the faces of all the bar staff. Then they ordered drinks. Shock eyed her two companions while they drank their beers.

Barrel who was 19 years old had grown into the slightly chubby body he had when they were children. His bulk was now muscles and not fat. He had broad shoulders and his biceps were nice and large. Shock knew that if he took off his shirt, you would be able to see his clearly defined six pack. The rest of his body was proportionate to the rest of him. He was the strongest of the three of them. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans that hugged his hips, and a simple white shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing off part of his sides. He had three scorpions tattooed on his left ribcage. Black trainers on his feet completed his look.

Lock on the other hand, was the Devilishly handsome one. He was also 19 years old. He was tall and lanky, without being too skinny. Tonight he was wearing a tight black T-shirt and a pair of bright, blood red skinny jeans. His outfits would get crazier the closer to Halloween they got. And as it was only the beginning of October; his outfits were relatively tame.

The club music thumped from the speakers and a DJ made live remixes of popular songs as people ebbed and flowed throughout the dance floor. Shocked eyed the dance floor and surrounding tables looking for a dance partner, when her attention shifted back to Lock; who slammed his now empty glass onto the table.

“Well, fools; I hope you have a good night. And I hopefully won’t see you until the morning.” He told them before seamlessly moving into the dance floor, and scooping up a partner. Barrel just chuckled before finishing his glass and gently setting it down. Shock’s was long gone and when Barrel looked up he grabbed her hands and pulled her to the dance floor, with her laughter ringing in his ears.

She turned around, pressing her back into his chest and began to sway her hips to the beat of the music. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her even tighter to him. She could feel him beginning to harden against her ass and smiled. His body would react to her touch. Though she didn’t know if it was simply because of the friction, or if it was because he was attracted to her.

So she brought her hands up and behind her, clasping his neck, arching her back, sending her ass further into his crouch, feeling him harden further. She smirked, she was totally sure that it was because she was female and giving him attention; which was another mark in her column. Now to see if it could be more.

The song ended and she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see another young man and smiled at him before sliding away from Barrel and to him. This time she faced her partner and danced with him; she felt his hands move up and down her sides, staying moderately respectable. She kept looked at Barrel, who had another dance partner, but kept his eyes on her, and a frown was on his face.

She didn’t know if he was jealous or just not sure what was going on, but as the songs continued to play and as she shifted partners, his glare grew deeper and deeper. It only relaxed when Lock claimed her for a song. Then the DJ slowed it down and she excused herself to the restroom before getting another drink from the bar and taking a breather. She watched as Barrel’s eyes flick over to her occasionally for the next few songs and she smiled, sure he was slightly jealous.

Jealousy meant that other feelings existed, which meant that she had a chance of fucking him, just as she wanted. But she also knew that he would mean more to her then any other one-night stand ever would. And she hoped that he would see it that way. 

Eventually he moved off the floor and back to his seat next to her, ordering another beer as well. When both finished their beverage he pulled her to the dance floor just as another slow song started to play. She went willingly, knowing that he expected her to refuse as she never danced the slow songs. But she just simply slid into his arms and curled against his chest, feeling tired after the long day prepping for Halloween.

The DJ played a few slower songs for a little, but after the second start one of the bar staff came up to them. He led them off the dance floor and over to the bar.

“You two came in here with him right?” He asked pointing to Lock who looked supremely drunk, leaning agains the counter, practically falling off the stool. Both Barrel and Shock nodded. “Then you might want to get him out of here; he’s been hitting on the Boss’ daughter while she was here with his date.” The employee told them before returning to work. Shock sighed before turning to Barrel.

“You get him, and I’ll settle our tab,” she told him and he nodded.

Ten minutes later and the two of them supported their drunk companion as they left the club ad returned to the graveyard, returning to Halloweentown. They tucked him in before returning to their own rooms for the night.

Shock sighed, already planning her next move; though she fell asleep during the middle of her planning, her exhausted mind not remembering too much of her plan the following morning.


End file.
